Organization XIII and the great out doors
by Shadoworgxiii
Summary: Xemnas isn't being his normal self, he begins to act 'cheerful' and takes the Organization XIII camping to the great out doors, Who knows maybe it will be fun maybe not. Chapter five is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts, Organizations XIII, I just came up with this fan fic.

* * *

-1Xemnas sat on a a white throne mark with a I standing for 1. He was usualy a paitent except when he was the only one at his meetings, "Where is everyone" He muttered. He has big news for the Orgization. Soon Saix showed up in another white chiar, the Luna diviner had bags under his eyes considering how early he had to get up to fix his blue hair

Soon more Black cloaked figures appeared, though one was missing "For a nobody with the power of lighting Larxene is ALWAYS late" Axel said as he leaned back in his chiar his Spiky red hair swaying, "I'm here" a Larxene said in her high pitched voice. "Since everyone here I have some news" Xemnas said taking a 'dramatic' pause "Spit it out!" Xigbar said not having much paitence himself "We are all going camping!" Xemnas said exceitly as the other member groaned

"There will be showers there right?" Xigbar asked "It takes a long time for my hair to look this Good yo." He said. Soon Larxene zap Xigbar "I been warning you, saying yo is NOT cool" The yellow blonde said not really careing about the camping trip. Xemnas let out a long sighed "No its real tent camping" Xemnas said and Axels eyes widened "But...but... I can't sleep in a tent!!!" The red head shouted as Eyes went to his direction. Axel face reddend and he cough "Never mind" He muttered as most of the younger members laughed.

Axel face turn normal again making his tattos under his eyes show better "You all have 10 minutes to pack, if your not done then to bad" Xemnas said but before he could say anything else the rest of the member have portal out to pack there bags.

10 minutes later The Organization was ready, a long black bus waited for them to enter. Xemnas counted them as they walked on but there were short one. Once again Larxene was late and she was rushing to the bus. "Sorry I couldn't find my brush" She said "Just get in" Xemnas said starting to regret that he was sending all 13 members campings.

The bus ride was long, most of the member were falling asleep. Luxord as usual was playing a card game with Xigbar and winning "Yes Cough up the money!" He said as Xigbar handed him a 20 " I have a feeling you cheated yo" Xigbar said and Larxene who was a seat across of Luxord and Xigbar zap them both "Why'd you zap me?!" Luxord said "Becuase when I'm bored I get infocused" The yellow blonde simply said as Axel flicked her head since he was bored also and right behind her "I'm surprised you actuly came Larxene, I mean one girl camping with 12 guys" Axel almost laughed "I think theres a hotel near the campsite" Larxene mumbled annoyed.

Larxene stilled wish she could fry Axel with a lighting bolt, but that would just make another one of her cloaks burned. Marluxia who was sitting next to Larxene was growing a flower on the window, since Marluxia had the power of flower her preffered the window where the sun shined. Demyx who was fast asleep was being drawn on by Roxas who began to laugh as he did Xemnas was banging his head on a metal bar across of him Saix was driving who was just begiing to enter the campsite where pine trees stood tall and some were bent in half from recent thunder storms which you can probly guess who was taking pictures of them...

Larxene has a yellow camera and was trying not to get Marluxia and his flower as she took pictures of them lighting shot trees. "I may be a pyromanic but Larxene's a Eletrical fool" Axel laughed as he got zapped by Larxene and MArluxia sighed "Not even you two can get along" He said as he petted his flower "We're almost here!" Saix said in half relief and excitment.

Soon the black bus stop on a flat land surrounded by trees, the nobodies came out and the first one to speak...was Larxene "The is worst then I thought" She said as her blue green gaze look up at the sky "It will be better with the tents" Marluxia said as her put up a pink tent "Hey! All the tents are pink!" Demyx said not yet noticing the marker on his face "Thats the last time I am letting Marluxia got shopping for tents" Muttered Xemnas as he began to put up another tent "Theres only uh 6 tents" Axel said nervouly "Ah yes, some of you will have to share, two member in each tent, except one will have three" Xemnas said as the members had horrified looks "and I set up whos sharing with who" Xemnas added as the Nobodies look even more scared. Soon Xemnas read out the list and Larxene look angrier then ever " I have to share a tent with Axel and Demyx!!" She yelled as Axel look no happier and Demyx hid behing a tree.

Marluxia began to grow flowers around his tent, he has to share with Zexion though, a nobody who didn't even think twice on painting his rooms "No flowers!" Zexion said as he crushed them "NO!!" Marluxia said crying at his smooshed flowers. Xemnas was luaghing with Saix, they had a plan on trying to get the members that didn't get along together to share "This is going to end in total choas" Saix finally said as most of the member glared at Xemnas. Mean while Luxord was yet again playing a card game with Xigbar but this time Xigbar was winning and the worst part was they had to share a tent and when Luxord loses hes not pretty, not at all.

"I won!" Said xigbar excited for once in his life the freeshooter has won. "DIe!" Luxord said as cards shot at Xigbar and he ran and doge, as one card missed it cut the tree Demyx was behind "AH! Run run away!" Screamed Demyx as he his behind the bus. " I have to share a tent with a Pyro and a Sitar head" Larxene mumbled as Axel began to burn a tree stumped "Geesh Axel you going to burn the whole forest!!" Larxene yelled at the red head who seem to just snap out of his own lil world "But... But I like burning things" He said, Axel wasn't afriad of Larxene but he just hated the way she glared angrily at people.

Lexaues was watching Vexen who was maing an acid potion which burn through the ground "..." Was all Lexaeus could say or not say, mean while Larxene and Axel had gotten into a fight yelling at each other inside there tent and Demyx who was also in the tent just watch not even trying to break the two up "You Two agrue like you elements are completle oppisites" He muttered as Larxene and Axel shot him a angry glance and Demyx sank back into the wall of the tent.

Soon midnight hit and the Nobodies began to sleep though Larxene was the only one awake, how could she even try to sleep in a small tent with two guys? The answer was she couldn't "I so hate this" She muttered and walked out as she did she saw Saix, the blue haired elf looking guy sat on a hill staring at the moon "Werewolf" Larxene said as she look around the campsite in darkness as she look at the stars she could actuly see Aquila a constleation that look alot like a stingray "You can actully see the stars" Came a low voice behind her and Larxene jump and turn seeing Axel "Ha! Scared ya!" He said actully happy that he made the Nymph jump.

"You did not scare me you just..." Larxene couldn't find the right words "Amit it I spooked ya" Axel said laughing but before he could finish his laugh a Kunai knife went right through his arm "Ouch" Axel said as he flinch and notice Larxene has all her yellow knives "Lisen, I have to spend a week with you in a pink tent! I wouldn't bug me" She said as she walked back toward the tent where Demyx poked his head out "Whats all the noice" He asked "Just a red hedge hog" Larxene said as she went inside the tent.

Zexion wasn't having very good sleep either, mostly becuase of his overly sentive nose and Marluxia smelled strongly of flowers "Gosh marluxia could you smell any worst" He said "Atleast I don't smell emo!" Marluxia yelled cranky since he hadnt gone to sleep and the moon showed it was about 5:00 A.M, soon a horn sounded and the nobodies creep out of there tents "Good moring everyone!" Xemnas said cheerfully and got hit with a black boot " Shut up!" Vexen voice sounded as Icecles surrounded his tent and Lexaeus sleeping on a rock outside. Xemnas sighed "We are going hiking for all of you awake-" He didn't finish before all the member Zoom to there tents to 'Sleep'

* * *

**That was the first Chapter, the second will be coming up sooner or later. Review **


	2. Hiking Chap 2

-1Xemnas sighed "Wake up all of you before I force you all to sleep in a bear den!" He yelled and all the members came out "The a bear den near by?" Demyx said worried "_We're all going to die!_" He though as he began to bite his nails "Actually yes but its far enough away and it been abandon" Xemnas said and Roxas groaned "It to early to do anything" He whined "What are we even going to do?" Xaldin asked as more questions came from the group. "We're going hiking!" The surperior said now acting cheerful "There's something really wrong with you" Zexion said, he had bad bags under his eyes and next to him was Marluxia also looking tired. "You two don't look like you sleep at all" Axel said to them. "We didn't" Zexion said "And probably won't this trip" Marluxia added. After ten minutes of the member complaining they started to hike up a train "This is so stupid" Larxene said "Do we even know where were going" She asked "Nope" Xemnas said "Where the fun of knowing where we're going" He asked "Uh, Not getting losts!!" Xigbar said "What if we run into a bear!" Demyx whined biting his nails again as they all stop to think the worst "Shut up!!" Saix yelled summoning his claymore, the Organization members became completely silent. "Saix, put the wepon down. We're here as a 'family' and I don't want anyone dead" Xemnas said as he walked ahead "Some family" Saix muttered making his claymore dissapear.

After what seem to be hours Xemnas stop on top of a hill "Well now we hike back down" He said smiling "We walk over 5 miles to come up a pointless hill" Lexaeus said with a bored tone in his voice "Yep!" Xemnas said as he picked up a hiking stick "But- We woke up a 5:00 Am, Man this stinks!" Xigbar said trying to act like some 14 year old surfer dude.


	3. Skunk!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom hearts, nor Organization XIII. Even though that would be totaly awsome!

_So heres Chapter three! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

While the Organization walked down the mountain, Zexion sniffed the air "Is it just me or does something smell like poop" He asked and the other members stared at him "Its probly the fact we haven't shower in a day" Larxene said, she wasn't very happy of walking for so long. "Skunk!!!!" Demyx yelled jumping on top of a log. A black and white skunk stared up at the Organization its head tilted, and looking at Vexen "I think its likes Vexen" Xaldin pointed out at the skunk which now wrap around Vexen "Get it off me!" The Chilly Academic yelled trying to shake the creature off "Don't do that Vexy! You might hurt it!" Lexaeus said "Dude, Did Lexaeus talked?" Xigbar asked Xemnas who was unaware of everything "Hmm, What?" He said turning around and saw Vexen shaking off the skunk, Lexaeus looking as if he was going to cry, and everyone else laughing. "Vexen, stop doing that if it lets go of you it might-" Zexion was caught off, the Skunk had let go of Vexen's leg and had its tail up. Its sprayed Vexen. The poor souls though, Zexion and Lexaeus were right next to him so of course they got sprayed too. "Well three people aren't going to be sleeping in any tents tonight" Marluxia said glad that Zexion got sprayed meaning he got the pink tent all to himself. "I hear there's an 80 percent chance of rain" Larxene smirked. "Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus. Maybe you should stay behind and be in a river for a couple of hours. FAR away from the camp site" Xemnas suggested pointing to a slow flowing river. The three stinking nobodies nodded "This so stinks" Vexen said before he got hit by Zexion "If you say the word stink again. I'm finding that skunk and throwing it at you" The Schemer growled trying his best attempt at anger. Which wasn't a very good try. "At least we didn't hurt the poor thing" Lexaeus said walking with his friends to the river. "Since the three blind stinks are gone, can we continue walking? Before I get an urge to zapped the screaming Demyx." Larxene said looking toward Demyx who was still on the log screaming skunk. "No need for zapping Larxene" Axel said calmly burning the log under Demyx feet making him fall to the ground "What happened" He asked confused as if he was asleep "You were spazzing out because of a skunk" Larxene told him "Skunk? Where!!" Demyx screamed again and hid behind Larxene "Idiot" Larxene muttered "I can't believe I have to spend 2 more days with all of you" She said.

Finally the Organization, Minus numbers IV, V, and VI arrived at there campsite "Well that was….Interesting" Luxord said in his British accent "And a complete waste of time" Larxene added to his comment "Not like we're doing much else. It was pretty much hiking or watched Saix bang his head on a tree" Axel stated looking at the Luna diviner who was already asleep on the ground "doesn't he have a tent?" Larxene asked "Yes, but he's tired like a puppy" Luxord chuckled shuffling his deck of cards. Larxene just shook her head "_I'm surrounded by idiot" _She thought walking into her tent where Demyx was huddled in the corner of "Demyx you wimp. There's no skunk in here" The nymph said looking at him like he was crazy "But there's to much wild life!!" He yelled at her "No duh, were in the 'wilderness' there's going to be animals" This just made Demyx eyes widen more and press back into the tent.

* * *

Well thats the end of number three. Don't you just love Skunks now? 


	4. Stinkies, and poker

Chapter four! I was trying to make it as long as possible, but right now I'm sick, and its 8:00 PM, I wish I wrote this sooner.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom hearts, they belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

After a long night, the organization, minus Stinky IV,V, and VI., began to move around the campsite. "Anyone up for a game of poker?" Luxord asked "As long as it's not strip poker" Marluxia said to the gambler "I don't think anyone wants to see you in your boxers Marluxia, so now" The British man replied shuffling his cards while Xigbar set up a green Pentagon table and unfolded the chairs. Four of the members began playing the game, the four members were Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia, and Demyx. "Number nine do you even know how to play poker?" Xigbar asked him and Demyx just smiled childishly "Nope!" He said as Luxord passed out the cards "Just fresh meat" Marluxia, he himself was good at poker not as good as Xigbar and Luxord who were equally match with each other.

Meanwhile, out skunk victim nobodies sat in the river "Why do these Mosquitoes keep biting! I don't even have blood!" Vexen yelled swatting at the bug "Maybe because of your cologne" Zexion said as Vexen glared at him "I don't wear cologne" The Chilly academic replied "Or deodorant" Zexion plugged his nose while Lexaeus played with his rubric cube almost finish with it "Maybe you should shut up" He actually talked which made the two stared at him "I talk, I just don't like saying Hello." He replied quietly.

Back at the poker table, "Man I can't believe we lost to a girl!" Xigbar moaned during the two hours of Poker Larxene decided to sneak to the game and being she work in Las Vegas for two years of her non existing life, she learned poker. "I can't believe I lost 500 munny!" Luxord also moaned, and Demyx pat him on the back "I lost nothing" He had drop out quickly. "Maybe we should go find Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion" Saix told Xemnas who was nearby "At the knowledge I know Skunk spray lasts for two days" The superior replied and Saix sighed "Yes but we're leaving tomorrow, so there going to be stinky on the bus" The blue haired man pointed out "They can sit in the bus's bathroom, yo!" Xigbar pop up above Number I and VII "Weren't you playing poker?" Saix asked and Xigbar shook his head "Losing at poker actually" The Freeshooter said "Well then, since your done, Get your poker friends and go get the stink bombs" Xemnas ordered saying Stink bomb in hope Xigbar would understand better then saying IV V and VI. "Aww, that stinks though" Xigbar disappeared and reappeared in front of Luxord, Marluxia, Demyx and Larxene "Were going to go hunt the Science group!" He said and Marluxia raised his brown eyebrow "Aren't they at that river 2 miles away?" He asked and Xigbar nodded "And Xemnas said we have to all go! So lets get a move on dudes!" Xigbar pointed up along with Demyx beside him. "Oh great." Larxene said sarcastically.

After 2 miles II, IX, X, XI, and XI reach the River "Idiotic Skunk Jerks! Where are you?!" Larxene had been screaming this for about 2 hours, they finally got a response " We're not idiotic!" Vexen said walking up the river "Then why do you get sprayed by skunks?" Larxene put her hands on her hips "Its not my fault smelly animals get attracted to me!" IV yelled and Larxene laughed "No wonder Zexion and Lexaeus actually listen to you" She smirked, "Stop, fighting." Demyx whined " We aren't fighting, just saying mean things" Larxene said "Same thing." Demyx scratched his head then a long paused "I just realized something" Marluxia started as the nobodies turn to him, and he summoned a portal "We could of use this to get back to the Campsite" He chuckled and Larxene, Luxord and Xigbar looked white that they just remember that. Demyx was just happy he didn't have to walk two miles back with the stinky people.

Please review! I thinking of one last chapter for there last day, maybe two more.


	5. Bus back to choas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts!**

So just a quick thing, I want to thank all my reviewers for reading my stories, you people are all awsome I also want to say sorry for a few things, 1. my stories are alittle cramp but I'm still new at this. 2. my Grammer and spelling isn't the best but I try. 3. I actually first wrote this on papper. 4. I know this story isn't that orinal but I seen over 50 Org. XIV and Org goes to DisneyLand(Or world) and honestly all the ones I read I have liked so yeah now I will stop and let you read the story below.

"Wait we could of use portals all along!" Axel yelled and Xemnas chuckled. The Superior had known this from the first day, which really angered the members. "My feet are killing me!" Demyx complained his feet were shoeless and they had dead skin peeling. "Put your shoes on." Zexion ordered him who after 50 sprays of Japanese Cherry blossom perfume finally stop smelling like skunk. Vexen and Lexaeus stilled smelled very bad though. "Thank goodness we're leaving" Marluxia muttered shaking his head. "Hey a little help here!" Larxene cried who was doing all the work packing. The other 12 nobodies were actually sitting by a camp fire cooking marshmallows at 12:00 AM. "You seem to be handling well number 12." Xaldin said shoving a marshmallow in his mouth. "I hate you Xaldin" Larxene glared at him then zapped him, and no one elsed wanted to be fried so they all began packing there own stuff.

After two hours the pink tents, Flashlights, and all the other junk was packed. "Well everyone say goodbye to the great out doors." Xemnas look down in sadness as he stood in front of the Bus door. "Buh bye stupid forest!" Axel yelled and shoved right past Xemnas as did everyone else. "You people would of respect this place if you had a heart!" He called and got into the bus last. Once everyone got settled Roxas sat in the driver seat with an evil grin, Saix was right next to him tapped his foot impatiently "I'm sorry driving only for those who are 20 and up" He growled. Roxas looked up, jumped out, and ran to sit next to Axel. Now Saix took his seat in front of the wheel, "I call Shot gun!" Demyx yelled as he sat to the seat next to the Luna Diviner.

After an hour of driving everyone got bored like on the first trip, and Demyx began to sing "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the Wheels on the bug go Round and Round, all through the forest" Saix began to growl like a wolf, if he could bang his head and drive at the same time he would of. "Remind me why you are singing?" Xemnas ask behind Demyx "To brighten the mood of course!" He said in his 5 year old voice. "I would like it better if it were Bon Jovi." Xigbar pointed out who was next to Xemnas.

BOOM

CRASH

_Whrrrrr_

"What the heck was that?" Larxene asked as the bus came to a hault. "I don't know" Saix said annoyed, "I think it broke down" He added and stepped out of the bus. Then a high pitched scream was heard as The blue haired man rush back in panting. "What?!" Everyone asked in surprised "B-b-big Couger, out side." he stuttered and Axel stared at him "Theres Cougars around this place?" He gasped saying his obvious question. "And we're only 70 miles away from the camp" Marluxia leaned his head back not happy at all at this. Everyone began to murmur some were shocked emotionally while those who were in a 5 feet radius of Larxene were shocked be her lightning. "Crap Larxene stop shocking me!" Luxord yelled at the blonde next to her who just shrugged "Its Hard to lisen to music when everyone screaming" She said simply and Luxord look as if she was going to strangle her.

"Alright everyone, Calm down" Xemnas tried to sound calm as everyone began to yell, scream, and well hide at the fact they could see a golden color cougar moving around the bus. "Sure Xem. A hungry giant cat outside this stupid bus!" Axel yelled hiding underneath his seat. Right when he said that the courgar pounce on a window and everyone screamed as a cracked formed.

* * *

Muhahaha! So this isn't the last chapter yet! I got the couger idea from my neighbor. Where I live there are so many out in the forest so I wondered how the Orgy would handle it. Don't forget please hit that grayish button to the left that says 'Summit a review!'


End file.
